


Football Game

by CourtneyEllen



Series: the linebacker, the cheerleader, and the benchwarmer [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feminine Jooheon, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Submissive Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 31: "Hands Off!"





	Football Game

"Why are we here again?" Kihyun whined, tugging on his boyfriend's hand as the four boys made their way up the orange and black bleachers. The four were not used to stay after school unless one of their clubs were meeting, but today they had a reason to be on school property longer than necessary.

"Because Min and Hyungwon wanted to see their boys practice for the homecoming game," Changkyun responded, tugging his boyfriend closer to press a soft kiss against his temple. The two were the only ones without a significant other at practice right now. Though it had been a tradition since Hoseok and Hyunwoo joined the football team in their freshman year. This year was special since it was their last year and Hyunwoo was the captain of the football team and Minhyuk was practically vibrating with pride for his boyfriend.

"Seems to me like they just want to see Honey shake his ass in his skirt." Hyungwon shot the other boy a dirty look for talking about his boyfriend like that. Though it was partly true. Jooheon had joined the cheer squad in freshman year as well and then this year he was cheer captain. With his boys being stars of their respective teams, Hyungwon was willing to freeze his ass off while they practiced. Apparently Kihyun did not share the same feelings.

"Honey does have a nice ass."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Stop looking at my boyfriend," Hyungwon spoke for the first time since they have stepped out of the school building, his eyes never leaving the field as he waited for his boyfriends to appear.

"You have two of them! Can't you share?" Changkyun whined, ignoring the glares that Kihyun was shooting at him. Hyungwon sighed, turning his head over to look at the youngest of the seven. Changkyun was Jooheon's best friend, but sometimes Hyungwon wanted to shove him in a locker.

"I'll share when you have sat in the cold at all of their matches, and the heat with soccer in the spring, for four years like I have," Changkyun simply pouted back at him and turned to have Kihyun stroke his ego. Hyungwon smirked to himself, turning back to the field. The only one who could fit that criteria was Minhyuk, but the other boy was madly in love with Hyunwoo and would never think of getting in between the trio.

The story behind the trio is a rather simple one; Jooheon could not decide who to ask to homecoming in their freshman year and so they ended up going as a trio and one thing led to another and they were found in the bathroom, lips interlocked and hands roaming over suits. Hoseok blames the spiked punch, Jooheon blamed Hoseok's overly cuddly mannerisms, and Hyungwon blamed Jooheon for being too cute to resist. Minhyuk had never let that night go, but him and Hyunwoo were no better, getting frisky in Kihyun's mother's minivan. Long story short, Hyungwon has been in a relationship with the two men he loved most in the world for four years and could care less about what others thought about their relationship.

"There they are!" Minhyuk called, shooting up from his seat and hurrying down the bleacher until he was practically hanging over the railing. Hyungwon made his way after him, eyes easily finding the number 49 and the last name LEE on top. He cheered along with Minhyuk (whose own eyes were focused on number 30 with the name SON), though he was a bit more reserved in his cat-calls. He could practically see Hyunwoo's cheeks burning under his helmet. Hyungwon pulled his sleeves over his hands and ducked his chin into his hoodie when the wind picked up around them. Sadly, their school's homecoming with in November and it seems like it will be an early winter. Despite the cold, he perked up when the cheerleaders came out, not resisting his cat-calls this time.

"Yeah, Honey!" Changkyun's voice joined in on their cheering, the cheer captain smiling his dimpled smile in their direction. The group sat at the bottom bleachers, about five feet from the ground, and watched as the two teams warmed up. Minhyuk was barely containing his drooling and Hyungwon spent a lot of time looking between the two so he did not miss too much. The two huddled together eventually, used to this weather and the long practices. They had been practice buddies ever since freshman year and were normally found in this position when it got colder out. Hyungwon could feel the other two move closer for warmth. They were dressed warmer than Hyungwon, but they were also not used to it.

"Honey must be freezing," Kihyun commented, all of their attention going over to the boy in the tiger-striped skirt. He was in the process of yelling at some freshman for not taking the rehearsal seriously. She was not even wearing sneakers and Hyungwon could see from here that her nails were way too long.

"You'd be surprised," Hyungwon begun, trembling enough for his teeth to chatter, "he'll bounce over here and be like furnace. Same with Wonho," he continued, burying his face in Minhyuk's shoulder. He knew he should have brought his blanket like how he did for games. Practice went on for another hour before the coaches let them have a break. Hyungwon was busy watching Jooheon yell at the same girl again to notice Hoseok approaching until a hand grasped his ankle, causing him to let out a small yell. He stared wide-eyed down at Hoseok who was pouting back at him, already looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry baby," the linebacker hummed, reaching back up to rub Hyungwon's ankle. The lanky man begun to shiver again as Minhyuk scooted off the bench to be closer to Hyunwoo. Hyungwon followed his example, scooting down so his legs were hanging over the edge of the rail and his upper arms rested on the bar at his chest. Hoseok wasted no time filling the space between Hyungwon's legs and laying his sweaty head on his lap. Hyungwon sighed softly at the warmth, not at all caring about the sweat or the pungent smell coming off of Hoseok.

"I want cuddles too!" Jooheon's voice made itself known as always, bounding over to the two boyfriends and somehow fitting himself in between Hyungwon's legs as well, his thighs spread so wide that he could feel an ache in his pelvis. Hyungwon reached his other hand over to brush Jooheon's chubby cheeks, biting his lip when Jooheon flinched back from his touch. "Aish, you are so cold! Why aren't you wearing gloves?" Hyungwon allowed his hands to be taken by Jooheon so he could attempt to warm the up. He let out a pleased noise when Hoseok rubbed his freezing thighs in much the same manner.

"You want some gloves?"

"No, it's fine," Hyungwon begun, but Jooheon was already gone and disappeared into the locker room. Hyungwon rolled his eyes fondly at Hoseok, who looked just as endeared with Jooheon's antics. His sweaty boyfriend continued to rub him warm as they waited for Jooheon to come back.

"I want you to dress warmer for tonight, okay. I don't want my Hyungie sick," Hoseok said, his voice a mock of stern that always caused the other two to smile though they knew he was completely serious. Hyungwon would not be a happy camper if he got sick, for more than one reason.

"I promise, Wonnie. I'll even let you dress me to your hearts content." The other boy nodded his acceptance, looking over when the locker room opened and Jooheon came bouncing out, gloves and a Hoseok's varsity jacket in his arms. Jooheon quickly handed over the jacket before guiding Hyungwon's hands into the gloves. The lanky boy let out a shy smile at the tiger image stitched into the fabric along with the number 49. He always loved wearing Hoseok's number. Though he loved seeing Jooheon in Hoseok's jersey with his little bottom poking out from the hem. God, he hoped they won tonight so that would be a reality tomorrow morning.

"Thank you Honey," Hyungwon cooed, allowing himself to get bullied into the jacket, buttoning it up before Jooheon could beat him up.

"Anything for my Hyungie," the trio smiled happily each other and simply cuddling together before both coaches blew their whistles.

"Stay warm, baby!" "See you later, alligator!" Hoseok and Jooheon respectively called out, both leaning up to press kisses to his cheeks before presses ones the other's cheeks.

"In a while crocodile," Hyungwon called back, blowing a kiss to Hoseok ( and repeating the action when Jooheon pouted ) before getting up from the ground and sitting on the bench once more. It seemed Minhyuk had bullied Hyunwoo into giving him his varsity jacket, the other male happily snuggled into the bigger jacket. His little bear ears headband was still situated on his head, making him look cuter than his personality revealed. Changkyun and Kihyun had visited the snack bar in the break, sharing a small thing of cheese fries between them. Luckily, they were willing to share with the other two lovesick boys.

Practice last another hour and a half before the teams were dismissed and sent to the showers. The group made their way down the bleachers and onto the field to wait for their friends. Hyungwon rolled his eyes fondly as he noticed Hoseok's helmet by the bench, picking it up quickly before the water boy could pick it up. Hoseok was not allowed to personalize his helmet, but his mouth piece was bright purple because it was Jooheon's favorite color and he always had Hyungwon draw on his hands before games so he would have something from both of them on him.

Jooheon popped out first, his blond hair messy from his shower and his cheer bag thrown over his shoulders. He was not dressed for the colder weather, but he did have one of Hoseok's hoodies pulled over his oversized pink sweater and wore thick socks under his light blue jeans. Jooheon had realized in middle school that he like female clothing a bit more than male and preferred to dress feminine. Not that any of the six had a problem with his choice, they all though their Honey was nice and sweet and the feminine clothing only added to that. Jooheon raced across the field and his body collided with Hyungwon's, the taller boy catching him and stealing his cheer bag in the same move.

"Oh, you are such a good Oppa," Jooheon teased in his ear, tilting Hyungwon's face until their lips met. Now that he was not constantly moving, Jooheon was shaking from the cold. Hyungwon rubbed his arms and pressed a soft kiss to Jooheon's hair.

"Only call me Oppa in private," he demanded, his voice low so only Jooheon could hear. The cheerleader shifted at the statement, a hitch in his breath audible to Hyungwon before he laced his fingers with Hyungwon's. The taller smirked as they both waited for the footballers to come out. Hoseok was one of the last out, a sigh of relief deflating his chest when he noticed that Hyungwon had his helmet. The last time Hoseok had left his helmet the water boy had scuffed it all up and the linebacker needed to pay for the damage the other caused. Hoseok hurried over to Hyungwon and pressed their lips together, easily stealing the helmet from the other.

"You are amazing, I'll be right back," he ducked to give Jooheon a quick kiss before rushing off to put his helmet in his locker. Jooheon shook his head at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around Hyungwon for warmth.

"He'd lose his head if it was not attached to him," Hyungwon nodded his head in agreement, thumbs stroking Jooheon's back. He waved goodbye to Changkyun and Kihyun, knowing he will see them later at the game. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo left next, both too wrapped in each other to notice the other couple. Hoseok came out not to long after, only shielded from the wind by his long sleeve shirt and jeans, the two boyfriends having stolen his outwear he brought with him today. He did not seem bothered by the cold however, practically bouncing over to his boyfriends and leading them off the field and towards his truck.

Hoseok had one of those older trucks that had a bench instead of seats so the trio could cuddle together in the car. Jooheon, of course, was pressed between them, Hoseok driving with one hand while the other wrapped around his boyfriends, his hand rubbing up and down on Hyungwon's hip. It was so nice and warm in the truck that Hyungwon was not surprised that he fell asleep tucked into Jooheon's side.

* * *

Hyungwon woke up a while later, his layers and jeans having been stripped off which left him in his short sleeved shirt and blue boxers. He was nestled in the middle of his two boyfriends. Hoseok, from the snores filling the room, was taking a pre-game nap, only covered in his tight black boxers that made Hyungwon question his sanity. With a glance to his right, he saw that Jooheon was awake and playing with something on his phone. Hyungwon tilted his head up, slipping between Jooheon's arms to press their lips together. Jooheon hummed happily, arms wrapping around Hyungwon's neck and pulling him more firmly on top of him. Do not get it twisted, Hyungwon was definitely the submissive in this trio. Hoseok was the ultimate dominate and Jooheon liked to be in charge when it came to sex. Hyungwon was just happy to be there and let his partners take care of him and themselves.

Hyungwon let out a small whimper when Jooheon's hand grasped his ass, forcing Hyungwon to grind their hips together. It did not take long for the lanky boy to get the memo, rolling his hips obediently against Jooheon's thigh. He could easily ride Jooheon's thigh until he came, but he had a feeling that Jooheon was not going to be that nice. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Jooheon paused his hips and pulled back from the kiss.

"I wanna see you take care of our Wonnie before his big game," Jooheon panted, nodding in the direction of the still asleep Hoseok, the football player not even aware of what was happening around him. Hyungwon's puffy lips hung open as he panted, his head bobbing in understanding. He crawled over to his sleeping boyfriend, rubbing his thumbs against the other's thighs to get him on the path of getting hard. Hoseok was always sensitive after practice and it only took a few prods and rubbing for him to be fully hard, even in his sleep. You see, Hoseok was into somnophilia and had given them both explicit permission to touch him as much as they want when he was asleep. They had been unsure the first year of their relationship, but now four years in it was a common occurrence.

Hyungwon slipped his fingers into Hoseok's boxers and pulled them down his strong thighs, glancing at Jooheon to ensure that the other wanted him to do this. Jooheon hummed at the sight, his own boxers tented at the sight of his boyfriends. Hyungwon bowed his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Hoseok's cock before taking him into his mouth. He had been in this position many times before, though it was always weird without Hoseok's big hands holding his head in place. He braced himself when he felt Jooheon moving around on the bed, knowing his blond haired boyfriend would not sit back without participating for long. Hyungwon was not at all surprised when Jooheon settled between his thighs and pulled his boxers down his legs, exposing his backside to the room.

"Such a sweet boy, Hyungie," the lanky boy hummed with the praise, Hoseok letting out a moan in his sleep but otherwise staying asleep. Hyungwon pulled off for a second to breathe when Jooheon slipped a slick (he was sneaky like that) finger into him.

"Fuck," Hyungwon whimpered, his face pressed into Hoseok's hip. Jooheon was always thorough in his prepping and Hyungwon was already too worked up. He kept his face in Hoseok's lower stomach as Jooheon stretched him. He was zoned out in pleasure when a hand collides with his thigh snapping him out of it. A whine answered the smack, Hyungwon looking back at Jooheon in question.

"Get back to work, darling," Jooheon demanded, his head nodding towards Hoseok's neglected cock. Hyungwon whimpered, lifting his head to slowly take the other's cock in his mouth. It was not as enthusiastic as it was before, but he was sure neither of the other men cared. Though Hoseok seemed to be enjoying Hyungwon's muffled moans if the moans he was making in his sleep was anything to go by. Hyungwon let out a whimper as Jooheon pulled him off of the other's cock, his chest heaving from the blowjob and prep. Jooheon stroked over his chest, pushing his shirt out of the way so he could touch skin. "My sweet boy," Jooheon hummed, pressing kisses over Hyungwon's neck as they both looked over Hoseok's sleeping form. He looked rather debauched with his bared chest and boxers pulled down his thighs. His spit glistening cock still hard against his stomach. He looked like everyone's wet dream and the two of them had him all to themselves.

"How do you want me?" Hyungwon's lips were swollen and his throat wrecked, but he had never felt better. This is where he loved to be. Jooheon pressed another kiss to Hyungwon's cheek before turning him around to face him.

"You are going to ride him, don't want to tire our Wonnie out," Jooheon grinned, pressing his lips to Hyungwon's as he helped the skinny boy straddle Hoseok backwards. Hyungwon moaned into the kiss, pressing his hands to Jooheon's shoulders to steady himself. The kiss broke and Jooheon angled Hyungwon's hips so he was right over Hoseok's cock.

"Sit darling," he instructed, hand guiding Hyungwon down onto the other's cock. The skinny boy tossed his head back as he sunk down on the cock, his hands clenching on Jooheon's shoulders. The blond boy whispered sweet nothings to the pink haired boy as he helped him sit. Hyungwon let out a soft moan as he was full seated, leaning on Jooheon.

"Come on baby, I'll help you," Hyungwon buried his face into Jooheon's shoulder as the younger man pulled his hips up and guided him back down. Together they moved like this, Hyungwon mouthing at Jooheon's neck as the other basically fucked him on Hoseok's cock. It took a minute or so before calloused hands joined the fray, latching onto Hyungwon's hips as he sunk down and grinding up into him, causing the skinny boy to cry out in surprise.

"What a way to wake up," Hoseok's tired voice was incredibly sexy and Hyungwon could feel affection curl in his stomach at the sound of it. The linebacker guided Hyungwon up this time and thrusted up in time with him sinking down. Jooheon was grinning as Hyungwon let out small "uh" sounds with each thrust. "Aw, my Hyungie is such a good boy," Hoseok praised, smirking at Jooheon who could see the flush on Hyungwon's chest at the praise. The lanky boy threw his head back in pleasure, actually moving his hips with Hoseok's.

"Does Hyungie wanna be a good boy for Honey too?" Jooheon cooed, brushing Hyungwon's pink hair back from his face when he nodded. He would do anything to have his praise kink stroked. Speaking about stroking… Hyungwon moved to grab his own cock, but two different tuts stopped him, Hoseok pulling his hands back behind him so they were braced on his chest.

"Keep them there Hyungie," The pink haired boy whined in protest, but his attention was quickly taken when Jooheon stood up in front of him on the bed, naked as the day he was born. His cock was level with Hyungwon's mouth and he knew exactly what Jooheon wanted. He tilted his chin up and let his mouth fall open as Hoseok begun to thrust up into him. Jooheon teased his lips with his cock, though he paused for a second to cock his eyebrow at Hyungwon.

"What did I say about taking care of our Wonnie?" Jooheon said sternly, refusing to let his cock near the other until Hyungwon begun to move his own hips. It was only when Hyungwon was fucking himself down onto Hoseok, nails clinging to the linebacker's chest, did Jooheon slip his cock into his mouth. It was an awkward position with Hyungwon bouncing up and down, but like always Jooheon took control and guided Hyungwon's head in the pace he wanted. He was in a state of pleasure that most could not achieve, skewered at both ends by the men he loved. He could feel his cock bouncing in time with him, Hoseok's hands gripping tight enough to bruise on his hips, and Jooheon's fingers clenching his hair to guide his hair. So many sensations and Hyungwon was becoming overwhelmed. Especially when the need for release begun to burn his stomach.

Jooheon was the first to cum, his head thrown back as he held Hyungwon's head against his pelvis. Luckily for the trio, Hyungwon had gotten used deep throating them or he would have cum coming from his nose. Jooheon pulled away from Hyungwon's mouth, kneeling back down so the pink haired boy could cuddle into his chest. Hyungwon's hips were still going, though the movement was sloppy and if Hoseok was not guiding him, he would probably have slid off his cock.

Hoseok was not long after, grinding his hips up into Hyungwon as he finally came, his hands releasing the skinny hips and reaching around to rub Hyungwon's thighs. The skinny man fell into Jooheon's chest, panting from the stimulation.

"Honey's good boy," Jooheon cooed, pressing soft kisses to the sweaty pink locks. Hyungwon let out a groan as Hoseok sat up behind him, which turned into a moan when his hands moved from his thigh to his cock, stroking him firmly.

"Our sweet boy, always so good to us," Hoseok joined into the praising, his lips pressing against Hyungwon's neck. With all the praising, it did not take long for Hyungwon to cum, his eyes squeezed shut against Jooheon's shoulder. Both men ran their hands over his body to calm him, his sticky shirt finally being removed and used to clean them up. Hyungwon curled up between his boyfriends once more, head tucked into Hoseok's neck. Jooheon nestled up to his back, his lips pressed against Hyungwon's back in soft kisses.

"When you win tonight, Honey is getting fucked," Hyungwon complained, his ass already throbbing in pain. It did not help when Jooheon smacked his ass for his complaint. He pouted at the blond boy, curling further into Hoseok who placed his hand over Hyungwon's ass to protect him.

"Don't worry Honey, I will take it easy on you," Hoseok teased, the two bickering back and forth in a way that lulled Hyungwon into sleep. Being pressed between them was way too comfortable to pass up, even as the other two begun to pinch and prod the other over top of him. He loved these men.

* * *

"Hyungwon, come to the bathroom with me?" Minhyuk asked, tugging on the skinny boy's arm in an attempt to pull him from Hoseok's arm. Hoseok was holding each of his boyfriends in his arms, already dressed in his uniform for the game. Jooheon was already dressed as well, though he had sweatpants over his skirt for the time being so he did not completely freeze. Hoseok's helmet was in his free hand, dangling from his fingers. Hyunwoo was already off talking to the coach and the other team while Changkyun and Kihyun went to save them seats right above the Tigers' bench. Hyungwon conceded, leaning close to press a kiss to Hoseok's cheek and pat Jooheon's backside from behind Hoseok's back.

"I'll try to be back before kickoff," he smiled, pressing another good luck kiss to Hoseok, this time his lips. Hoseok cupped his cheeks with his drawn on hands (Hyungwon having gone for a tiger on one hand and Hello Kitty on his other) to pull him closer. Jooheon slide up next to them, his arms coming around both their waists. "Good luck," he whispers to both of them, pressing a kiss to Jooheon's nose before untangling himself before Minhyuk pissed himself. The pink haired boy let his friend grab his wrist and pull him to the bathroom, both of them bundled up tightly by their boyfriends.

"Did you have a pre-game fuck as well?" Minhyuk teased, noticing how Hyungwon was waddling. Hyungwon's cheeks begun to match his hair and he pushed the other boy in the direction of the bathroom, leaning against a nearby wall. Minhyuk laughed his way into the bathroom, and he was indeed waddling like Hyungwon. Jesus, they were a mess.

Hyungwon waited for a while for Minhyuk, anxiously listening for the sounds of kickoff. He really wanted to kiss his boyfriends again before he had to sit through a three hour game without them. All of his anxiety spiked when he heard a shout from within the bathroom and he took off towards it. His heart was thudding in his chest as he busted through the doors, his eyes narrowing at the group of boys in the bathroom. He pushed his way through and felt like crying at what he found. Minhyuk's jacket had been ripped off and the boy (looks like the baseball captain) was attempting to get his belt off and into his pants. Thankfully, Minhyuk had a skinny waist and wore belts super tight.

"Hey! Hands off!" Hyungwon shouted, pushing the boy away from his friend despite both of them being outnumbered. Minhyuk instantly latched to his side, burrowing away from the crowd of boys. The group, that he had now identified as the baseball team, snickered at them, one even reaching forward to ruffle Hyungwon's pink locks.

"Aw, the little boy wants to play too fellas! He is used to taking two people at once, maybe he can do all of us?" Hyungwon growled at the words, holding Minhyuk's waist protectively. Hyungwon began to turn them around to leave when someone grabbed the hood to his hoodie. "Oh no, there is no running away Chae, not until you," whatever the asshole was going to say was cut off by Hyungwon's fist colliding with his fist. Which only resulted in a fist hitting his face and a full on brawl between him and the captain. It was a bit awkward with how Minhyuk was clinging to him, but he still managed. The team begun to zero in on them, but Hyungwon quickly ducked under their arms and raced them out of the bathroom.

"Come on Min," he panted, trying to be soothing as he dragged the other boy away. Minhyuk was clinging to his shoulders, walking with his hips way to close to Hyungwon's. But from the slight wetness he could feel, he only pulled Minhyuk closer. Reaching the field, the footballers were already out on the field warming up. He hurried over to the cheerleaders glad that Jooheon was not in the locker room. As they approached, Jooheon's eyes widened at their ruffled appearance, dropping his pom poms and rushing towards them.

"Hyungie!" Jooheon called in worry, instantly reaching towards the bruising eye. Hyungwon flinched back from the touch, keeping Minhyuk behind him so the others around them could not see that he had wet himself.

"Not here Honey," Hyungwon rasped at his boyfriend, his eyes attempting to convey his seriousness for the situation without having to say it out loud for the other cheerleaders to here. Jooheon looked between the two of them before grabbing Hyungwon's free arm and pulling him to the locker room that the cheerleaders used. They were shuffled past leaving cheerleaders to where Jooheon's locker was. Since he was a boy, he got his own row to change in which was lucky for them in this situation. Hyungwon released Minhyuk gently so he could dig through Jooheon's bag and pulled out a towel and his sweatpants from earlier. Jooheon did not question what he was doing, but he did look warily between the two of them.

"Come on, Min, let's change," he kept his voice soft as he led his friend towards the bathroom in the locker room. He was sure that Jooheon could see what had happened and he was glad that he did not make a big deal of it. He led them into the small bathroom, where he wet the towel before pushing Minhyuk into the stall with the pants and towel. "I'll be right here," he promised, closing the door for him with his bruised hand until he heard the lock click. Once the sounds of Minhyuk filled the room, Jooheon shot forward to snatch up Hyungwon's hand.

"What happened?" He exclaimed, running his fingers over Hyungwon's delicate, slip open skin. His face was beginning to swell as well and he wanted to be back outside where the cold would make it feel better. Jooheon continued to caress his knuckles while his other hand came up to brush his bruised face. Hyungwon whimpered when Jooheon's fingers gripped his jaw and tugged him down so they were eye-level. "Tell. Me. What. Happened." He growled, not at all happy that his boyfriend had disappeared for thirty minutes and came back bruised.

"Baseball team attempted to jump Minhyuk in the bathroom," Hyungwon begun, gesturing to his crotch area in a way to explain Minhyuk wetting himself and how they were attempting to jump him, "I tried to pull him away and they insinuated that was used to fucking two people at a time then I could take them all. Asshole was trying to say more and I hit him. He hit me. And here we are." Hyungwon finished, letting his body fall into Jooheon's for comfort. He was not an overly sensitive person when it came to people teasing him about his two boyfriends, but he was physically exhausted from earlier activities. He wanted to stay with Jooheon but he knew his boyfriend would have to start cheering soon.

"Darling, we have to tell Hyunwoo and Wonnie," Jooheon said, stroking his fingers through Hyungwon's hair.

"No!" "You can't!"

Hyungwon and Jooheon both looked at the stall as Minhyuk popped out wearing Timberland Tigers Cheer sweatpants and his cheeks streaked with tears.

"They have to know," Jooheon pressed, not at all trying to hide how he was cuddling Hyungwon. He was not trying to make Minhyuk feel bad, but his boyfriend had gotten hurt protecting him and he was not going to let that go lightly. Neither would Hoseok.

"I understand, just please not before the game! There are scouts here and Hyunwoo really needs a football scholarship to get into college and I can't have him worried about me out there," Minhyuk was hysterical, clinging onto Jooheon's arm, looking ready to drop to his knees and beg for him to listen. Hyungwon nodded his head as well, thumbs stroking over Jooheon's hips.

"Wonnie too. There are scouts from Stanford, you know how much he wants to go there."

Jooheon sighed in agitation, tilting Hyungwon's head up to press a soft kiss to his black eye and swollen cheek.

"Fine, but you will tell them after the game, whether they win or not," both nodded their head, Hyungwon kissing his boyfriend's cheek before carefully pulling away and checking his watch. Kickoff would start soon. He relayed the information to Jooheon and Minhyuk instantly perked in anxiety. "C'mon before our boyfriends kick all of our asses," Jooheon pressed another kiss to Hyungwon's cheek once they were outside of the locker room watching them walk away until they began to climb the bleachers.

Minhyuk told the story this time around when they reached Changkyun and Kihyun, the latter ready to call the police while the former looked ready to storm the bleachers for the baseball team. Hyungwon calmed them down and took his seat with Minhyuk pressed close to him. It was unclear who was comforting who, but Hyungwon was quick to wave off any apologies that Minhyuk thought he deserved. "It was nothing you would not have done for me," he had replied each time Minhyuk begun to apologize, simply pulling the other boy closer to him. The first half of the game went amazing, the Tigers up by 30, but half time meant that Hyunwoo and Hoseok would be coming for their mid-game kisses while Jooheon did some cheer routine with the marching band.

"What the fuck happened to you?" It was Hyunwoo that noticed Hyungwon's face first, prompting Hoseok to turn around so fast that his half-on helmet when flying across the sidelines.

"Hyungie!" Hoseok let out a similar cry that Jooheon did before he was climbing up the bleachers, where the Tiger fans screamed believing it was a way to rile the crowd. Hyungwon shot up from the bench to meet his precarious boyfriend, holding his arm so he would not fall. "What happened? Are you alright?" Hyungwon silence him with a soft kiss, brushing his sweaty hair off his face and stroking his cheek. He did not need Hoseok to be nervous or angry while playing and mess up his chance with the scouts.

"I'll tell you later okay? Or ask Honey, just please get down before you hurt yourself," Hyungwon hummed as Hoseok pressed one more kiss to his lips before carefully hoping down. Hyungwon reached down to touch his hair once more before the linebacker went off to interrogate Honey before his routine. Hyungwon watched his two boyfriends converse, Hoseok's hands clenching in anger and his eyes searching through the crowd for the baseball players. The pink haired boy worried when Jooheon went off to do his routine and Hoseok was still glaring at the crowd. He called out to the water boy - who have Hoseok's helmet in his hands - and snatched it away from him before he could get too far. His boyfriend would have to come back over here if he wanted to play the rest of the game.

Sure enough, right before the warm ups started again, Hoseok made his way over to him, tugging on his pants to get him to bend down. Hyungwon followed his silent command, a soft moan escaping him when lips crushed against his. It was one of those desperate kisses that knocked teeth together and air from your lungs. He pulled away after a few seconds to pant, shoving the helmet onto his sweaty head. Hoseok looked stormy and Hyungwon was worried about what he would do, and a little turned on. Whenever his boyfriends got protective, it was always sexy.

"I will kill them," he ground out, hands wrapped tightly around Hyungwon's ankles. The pink haired boy hummed, shaking his head at the other.

"Not until after the game."

Hyungwon reached down to press Hoseok's mouth guard into his mouth, smiling fondly when the other man nipped his finger before allowing the pink plastic into his mouth. Bending over once more, Hyungwon pressed a sweet kiss to the helmet before knocking his knuckles against it as the coach yelled for him and Hyunwoo to get on the field

"Go out there and win for me, yeah?"

Hoseok nodded in an awed way before running out on the field to join in warm ups. Hyungwon moved back to his seat, Minhyuk already there with their blanket waiting to cuddle. The skinny boy smiled, ducking into the blanket and resting his head on Minhyuk's shoulder.

"Shownu says thanks for protecting me," Minhyuk said quietly, Hyungwon nodded in acknowledgement. He was sure Hyunwoo would kiss his ass if his boyfriends or Minhyuk would allow him for how he had protected the smaller man. The rest of the game went by smoothly, the Tigers winning by 40 points. The Tiger stands went wild as Hoseok threw the winning (though they had been winning for a while and the other team did not want to give up) pass.

"That's my baby!" Jooheon's voice could be heard from the stands which caused Hyungwon to laugh and holler even louder. Kihyun pulled them out onto the field where the other students were surrounding the football team. The team pulled Minhyuk and Hyungwon towards the center where Hoseok and Hyunwoo were, Minhyuk instantly lifted up onto his boyfriend's shoulders. Hyungwon laughed happily, already seeing Jooheon up on Hoseok's. Not much for attention like this, Hyungwon was happy to tuck his head into his boyfriend's sweaty shoulder and listen to the fight song be yelled around them.

While it involved more drama than normal games, Hyungwon was so happy. This was definitely a game to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know where this came from, but it could definitely be a series in itself! if you want to see more of this 'series', let me know and i'll write some more! i hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
